My Second Life
by LoveWithFangs
Summary: Crystal Annabelle Rayne has just discovered her self as a new born vampire. The Cullen family help teach her there vegetarian vampire ways.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life

Agony and pain couldn't describe every emotion and tension that was felt in my body,

it was more. The feeling was not something I felt for every mental or physical break down

I've ever had. This couldn't be heaven, even if I may pray my self to sleep every night. Then

again, how could a girl who believed in god end up in this hell? So, I let the burning take

over. My body ached for the fire to extinguish. And yet, I still lay in flames just waiting for

something to happen…

This fire was everlasting. I felt like dying, yet nothing ever let my heart stop beating

from the burning. It took me a second to finally realize that is was wearing out from my

fingertips.

When I could finally think, I heard this ghostly high pitched scream. It frightened me.

Then I noticed, that ghostly high pitched scream was me. The fight against this fire was not

over yet. It seemed my body was a bit numb, but the fire was burning my heart. Everything

was over flowing in my head. _Where am I? What's happening to me? What's going on? _I

closed my mouth, trying to bite hard on them to shut up. I finally heard some voices from afar.

"Carlisle how is she? She doesn't seem to be shaken now, just still, is that good?" said

a woman with such a glorious voice it could have been from an angel. Then again, the

burning felt like it was straight from hell. How could a person with a beautiful voice, and

probably a beautiful face, care for me so much to ask that. "I think the process was a

success. I think the morphine let the procedure happen easier. She should be able to open

her eyes soon" said a deep but luscious voice. I could tell it was a mans voice, maybe a

doctor with all the medical terms he was using.

Maybe this man with such an assuring voice was right; I could open my eyes now. But

I was afraid of what my eyes would overcome. His voice sounded safe enough to at least

open my eyes slightly.

At first, I saw a blur. I tried blinking a couple of times to get my vision straight. But it was

more than straight; it was like looking through a microscope. Everything was so vivid and

clear. I panicked, knowing I was on a cold metal surgery table with stained blood on it. I

could even smell its strong scent still. I forgot about the two people talking about me, that I

just rose up from the table in one swift movement. I looked around, only seeing myself

looking back in the room full of mirrors.

The man walked closer to me. I fidgeted in a sudden movement, afraid. He stopped

when he saw my horrific look on my face. "Please, I mean you know harm. My name is Dr.

Carlisle. Uhm, are you alright?" he said. I didn't want to answer him. Not just because I was

horrified, but I didn't know how I felt. Everything was a blur in my head.

For some awkward reason, I began crying but no tears came out. I felt as if I lost

everything: my memory, my courage, my tears, and my mind. I tried to rub my eyes,

wondering why there was no salt water. I just buried my face in my hands instead. I felt

strange warmth wrapped around my arms. I looked up from what seemed to be that

gorgeous breath taking man. This man named Carlisle seemed to actually feel my pain.

"Please don't cry, you mustn't worry now. You're safe" he kept whimpering.

I managed to stop my heavy breathing. I barely felt safe and protected. "Thank you" I

tried to tell him in my non shaky voice, but it just came out rusty. "I'm Bella" this angel of

beauty said to me in her caring voice. "What's your name sweetheart?" this goddess whose

name was Bella asked me. She walked forward to the table which I sat upon.

It took me some time to get my head straight. I head so many questions for these

stunning but mysterious people. "What's going on? Where am I? What happened?" I asked

in my alarmed voice. Something took over in my body to ask these simple but unanswered

questions in my head. "Please just tell us your name first and we will explain to you what

happened" Bella begged. I managed to choke out "Crystal." They both looked at each other

with a serious expression. "Well Crystal…" said Carlisle. They began to explain what

happened.

"Are you joking? Where are my mom and dad?" I barked at them, now frustrated.

Carlisle looked down. He looked like he was trying to sort out his words, trying not to say the

wrong thing. "They think that your, well, you know. You could have ended up like that but

Bella came here with enough time for the transformation" he said slowly and rationally.

I couldn't answer. My parents thought I was dead and I was lost. These people were

telling me I was safe, but I knew I wasn't. Because safe is when your home and protected by

the ones you loved. This was not home. I tried to be calm and rational, but it was hard to let

these kind strangers place a spot in my life. I looked up at them, still and quiet.

"Can you please explain it to me once more?" I asked them with no emotions. They did

what I asked.

"You may look a little different than your usually self. The venom usually strikes

unperfected areas" Carlisle told me. I got up from the surgery table, noticing that I was fully

dressed. I looked at one of the mirrored walls in the room to see my new transformed look.

I was wearing black flats with embedded silver beads shaping into thorns and flowers

everywhere. My outfit was a maroon ruffled skirt that ended to my knees. The top I was

wearing was a tight knitted jacket over a gray spaghetti strap top with more silver beads on

the straps.

My hair had its usual brown curly wavy hair that ended near my rib cage. It was pulled

back to an elegant half up half down hairstyle that was held with a maroon clip.

I was saving my face for last, only noticing that my entire body was pale. I could tell

that my cheek bones were more defined than before, but I still knew that I had my dimples

when I bit down on my lip. My eyes were blood shot read with dark purples bruises

beneath them. This frightened me a bit, astonished. This girl in the mirror was dreadfully attractive with red eyes and yet had the old me mixed

in. This girl that looked so graceful when she lifted her hand to touch her cheek looked very

alike to Dr. Carlisle and Bella. Beautiful. Breathless. Pale. And a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullen Family

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight and we are not Stephenie Meyer, but we really wish we were.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey Guys! Well we know were new and all with this fan fiction but we hope you guys really enjoy this. Please review if you like it, and we'll be really happy if you have any suggestions with this story. Thank you so much and we appreciate it when you read our work! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

"Oh Bella, just leave the fashion to me, I'm pretty sure she'll like this ---"This whimsical voice alarmed me coming from downstairs. She paused as I looked her through the mirror I was looking at. She was a cute pixy-like angel with spiky hair. Her outfit she had in her hand almost looked alike to the one she was wearing. It was a tight midnight black mini dress, with bright silver stilettos.

I hope she didn't think I was wearing that. What I was wearing now was something comfortable and cute itself. I turned around to see her myself rather than through the mirror. Her face looked like it showed no emotions. Just shocked. She looked like a breath taking statue that could be still for ages even if I couldn't breathe. I expected her to stay that way for awhile. In my shock, she dropped the clothes and ran to me so fast, it was like a blur. "Oh, finally! I'm so happy you're finally conscious! I'm Alice, your new sister! What's your name dear?" she asked me with her amazingly questioned eyes.

"Uhm, m- my name?" I asked her, still very scared and nervous. "It's Crystal. Crystal Annabelle Rayne." I whispered but I still knew that my new vampire friends that were now like me could hear it like it was on a speaker. "I'm so excited for you to finally be apart of the family! I know it may be very strange for you but trust me your gonna love it here!" Alice danced around me, putting my hands in hers and making us spin in a circle.

I heard more footsteps coming from below the stairs. "Are you sure she should meet all the Cullen family right now Alice? What if she's thirsty?" Asked Bella, watching me from the side corner. I knew when they told me that I would be thirsty for blood. They said I would be experiencing a strong craving for blood soon but for some reason, it didn't get to me. Just a tiny growl in my stomach and then it stopped. "It's okay Bella. I'm quite fine actually. I would love to meet the family that saved my life." I told Bella and Carlisle as they exchanged confused and shocked expressions to each other. I bet they were wondering why I was so calm and cool but to tell you the truth, I didn't understand myself either.

Five gorgeous angels walked up the stairs. They all were smiling at me like I was long-time-no-see friend that they just saw. One looked so loving and passionate; and the way she looked at Carlisle made me look away to know that it was there private moment. The other person was a very muscular guy. He could look very dangerous if he didn't smile, but right now when he did he looked like a huge teddy bear. The one holding on to him was strawberry blonde that looked like something beyond a god. Beyond Aphrodite. She was just grinning at me, hiding under that huge teddy bears muscle. Beside her was another blonde man. He was still buff but not as much as the other guy. He didn't look very happy, just like he was watching over me, but he kept his hands to his back like a complete southern gentleman.

The last one that walked up the stair did not pause to look at me to stare or glare at me. He just walked straight to the one named Bella. He whispered something to her, but I still heard. "Renesmee and Jacob?" he asked her making sure it was approved by her. She looked at me first, making sure I looked like I was in control. Then she nodded. He went back down again nor looking or speaking, just obeying.

"Well I guess I can introduce you to everyone" Alice singed to me while dancing to the person closest to me. "This is Esme Cullen, our mother" Alice replied to me. "I'm so happy you're here Crystal. You already feel just like my daughter" she said with such passion and excitement while she hugged me tight. I could tell she really meant it too. "And this big teddy bear is Emmett Cullen, the oldest brother of the family" she laughed while punching him softly at his stomach. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug that lifted me off the floor. I just laughed and begged him to put me back on the floor. He laughed and went back in place to the woman next to him. "And here is Rosalie Hale" Alice said while pointing at her. "It's really nice having you here" she said in the most sincere voice and grinned. "And this cutie here is Jasper Hale, but he's mine" she giggled and kissed him on the cheek and winked at me. "It's really nice to meet you" He smiled at me and gave me a nice peck on my hand like the gentleman he was. "And of course you know Esme's husband, Carlisle, and the lovely Bella Cullen." She said while dancing forward toward them.

I smiled at all of them. These people that give the title as bloodsucking creatures were so much more. I was so glad that they had found me wherever I was and saved me. "Thank you all for taking me in at probably such an inconvenient time. I want to let you know how thankful I am" I told all of them that were staring at me with glistening warm hearted smiles.

Then I heard two more footsteps coming from below and an awful smell. Just like a strong odor of what dog. "Alice also forgot to introduce my husband, daughter, and best friend" Bella said with a giggle. The man that was whispered to Bella finally came up to me with a darling little girl in his hands. He was beautiful himself of course but the one in his arms was even lovelier. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" he said to me with a one arm hug while the other was supporting that dearest archangel. "And I'm Renesmee!" the little munchkin said and danced in her fathers arms. "Well it's very nice to meet you" I said looking at Edward. "And it's a complete honor to meet you Miss Cullen" I laughed and tickled Renesmee. Everybody laughed with her as she reached for me, trying to let me carry her.

I gave Edward and Bella an assured look to let them know I was in control. My stomach felt like it was half full half empty, but I was still good to go. I didn't even eat yet which shocked all of us. I took her into my arms. She was like a warm heavenly gift sent from above. And she was. I studied all of her features. She had amazing brown curly hair that reached her waist. When she smiled at me her dimples were electrifying, making me want to smile even more. Her lips were so cute and pink with her pale white skin. I could tell she wasn't really a vampire; she had a heart that beated. I swung her around in the air while she closed her eyes, giggling. I brought her down, putting her to my left hip. "You're the coolest Aunt Crystal ever! I can already tell!" she told me with a big bright smile and then smiled at me.

We both giggled quietly to ourselves. But I could tell that Rosalie and Alice were both downhearted, and Bella gave a disapproving look to her daughter. Renesmee first looked at her mother and then became silent. "Don't worry mommy, I truly mean that she is the coolest" Renesmee pressed. Alice and Rosalie both looked heartbroken now. I could tell that they treated her like there own daughter for a while. "It's the same as for Auntie Rosalie being the most prettiest" she laughed while looking at Rosalie. Rosalie finally smiled and walked up to Renesmee giving her a kiss on her forehead then thanking her. "And as for Aunt Alice being the most stylish" Renesmee said again while pointing at Alice. Alice was so happy to hear that. "Did you hear that Jasper, I'm the most fashionable! Yay!" Alice said while tugging on Jaspers arm. She danced to Renesmee and gave her a kiss on the forehead and thanked her just as Rosalie did. Everybody smiled at the darling child in my hands. I was so surprised how such a little girl that was probably four.

"What about me Nessie?" asked a husky voice. I gently turned Renesmee to my other side to look behind me. He was smiling so passionately at the darling angel in my arms. "Hi I'm Jacob Black" he said in a friendly voice while holding out a hand. I shook it with my other free hand. "Crystal Rayne" I said In a shy voice. _I didn't want to ask why he was here if it would be impolite. But really, what was a man that smelled like wet dog doing in a house full of vampires._

"Let's say, he truly is in love" Edward told me in a low voice. But still, Renesmee heard. "Really?" asked Renesmee in her sweet delicate voice. "Of course I do" replied Jacob and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. _What! She_'s _only four!_ _I can't believe these people approve! _I thought to myself. "Oh trust me we don't approve" Edward said with growl in his voice. "How do you know what I'm asking in my head" I asked with an annoyed voice.


End file.
